It'll Save On The Washing Up
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: SwanQueen share a little ice cream... ;) Inspired by several conversations with my lovely girlies about eating food off of naked bodies...


Present for the wonderful and lovely Vix, for being a total babe! Inspired by several conversations with my lovely girlies about eating food off of naked bodies...

* * *

**It'll Save On The Washing Up**

Regina looked up from her book and smiled as Emma entered their bedroom, with a tub of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. She was sat up in bed, her head leaning back against the pillow as her girlfriend crawled up the bed to join her. "You forgot the bowls dear." She said softly, her eyes once again on her page.

"No I didn't." Emma replied as she knelt next to the brunette.

"Hmm." She hummed, before breaking her gaze from the passage she had been engrossed in.

"I didn't forget the bowls."

"Emma what have we said about unnecessary use of magic." She sighed softly with a soft smile, as she placed her bookmark between her current pages and setting it on her lap.

"Who said I was going to use magic?" Emma smirked as she watched Regina's face, squinting as she eyed her in mock suspicion.

"Emma….?" She asked slowly. She knew that look; the blonde was up to something. A look, which their son had inherited, a look of mischief.

"Yes?" She played coy as she innocently fluttered her eyelashes at her causing Regina to laugh in response.

"Don't play cute, I hate it when you play cute."

"No you don't, you love it." She said as she straddled her girlfriend, her fingers beginning to work the buttons of her shirt free. Her eyes flickered up to meet chocolate brown, which were quickly darkening. "But I want to play something else right now. With Regina's help she pushed her shirt from her shoulders, and down her arms.

"Oh?"

With another smirk, she leant forward capturing Regina's lips in a soft kiss, quickly deepening it with no resistance. Her eyes open, she smiled into the kiss, as Regina's closed. As her tongue slid against the brunette's she used one hand to flip the cap to the ice cream, making sure Regina's eyes were still closed, giving her the element of surprise. With her left hand pulling Regina deeper into the kiss, she used her right to scoop a spoon of soft vanilla ice cream from the tub before letting it fall between them, down the valley of Regina's breasts.

With a gasp of shock at the sudden cold sensation Regina pulled back before looking down, she rolled her eyes as Emma sat back, a smug look on her lips. The ice cream travelling down, before coming to rest on her navel.

"I told you I didn't forget the bowl, I didn't want one. "Leaning down she let her hot tongue follow the melted trail down past her bra to suck the remaining ice cream into her mouth. Letting out a soft moan, she sat back up, once more capturing Regina's mouth with her own as they shared the cool treat.

"This is going to be messy." Regina pointed out, causing Emma to roll her eyes once more.

"Think of it as saving on the washing up."

"Hardly, when it's me who has to clear up the mess it will undoubtedly make." Regina smiled, kissing Emma sweetly on the tip of her nose. "I didn't say we couldn't." She pointed out. Emma raised an eyebrow in question at her and she continued "Strip."

Only too happy to oblige she stripped out of her clothes in record speed, whilst Regina did the same. Reclaiming her position straddling Regina's lap, she spooned some ice cream into her mouth before winking and dipping her head until her mouth met one of her already hard nipples. Regina groaned and arched her back as the cold ice cream and warmth of Emma's tongue teased her. Emma pulled back with a satisfying 'pop' sound as she released Regina's now incredibly hard nipped from her lips. Picking up the spoon so as to do the same to Regina she let out a surprised 'oof' as the brunette flipped them in one quick movement, pinning her to the bed.

"My turn." She smirked, as she took not one, not two, not three, but four scoops of ice cream, placing them strategically from her chest down to her pubis. She let her tongue dance over Emma's toned skin as she worked the cold desert over her ever-warmer skin, teasing her until she was nestled between her legs. Foreplay was fun, but today she was too impatient. Ice cream still melting on her tongue, she flicked it against Emma's clit, smiling into her as the blonde sat up with a shudder and a gasp as she leant back on her hands.

She pressed her tongue flat against Emma's sensitive bud, holding the ice cream their as it melted away into her mouth. When it was gone she sucked at her clit a few times before probing her inside of her. The taste of her mixed with vanilla caused her to moan against Emma's core, the vibrations in turn making her girlfriend moan back in response, like the most beautiful of echo's. Looking up between her dark lashes, Regina watched as Emma pulled at her own taut nipples, as she bit down hard on her lower lip, the delicious sight. Sitting back slightly, she sucked another spoon of ice cream into her mouth, before nestling back down between Emma's legs, and sliding three fingers easily into her girlfriend before placing her mouth and the ice cream against her clit once more.

Another loud moan filled the room, as Emma threw her legs over Regina's shoulders, digging her heels into her back, forcing her face down against her clit, as she began to grind into her tongue.

Regina's fingers buried deep and hard as Emma began to ride them, meeting her thrusts. Curling her digits she let them caress against the velvety pad of Emma's G-Spot, as sucked her clit into her mouth, letting the ice cream swirl around it. She knew Emma's body so well, she knew just how to coax the most intense of orgasms from her, and she could feel her growing close. Her inner walls clenching around her fingers as the blood rushed to her clit and her now puffy lips.

Emma's motions slowed as the intensity built, she pinched her nipples hard as her eyes screwed tight. Clenching her teeth together as a strangled moan filled the room, her body beginning to quiver.

Regina continued to stroke against Emma's G spot as her mouth attacked against her clit, drawing out her climax as long as possible.

Collapsing back onto the bed, Emma panted heavily as Regina kissed up her body, before kissing her deeply. Sighing with exhaustion, she tried desperately to fight to keep her eyes open.

Smiling Regina slide down under the covers, pulling them over them both before placing a soft kiss on Emma's lips "Goodnight dear."

"Regina." She mumbled in annoyance as she nuzzled into Regina's side "I wanted to eat the ice cream out of you."

With a smile, she wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her into her. "Tomorrow you can eat yoghurt off of me for breakfast how does that sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Not beta'd all mistakes are my own. So what did you think? x


End file.
